It's my time
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: It was the scariest voice I had ever heard, and believe me, I'd had my share of nasty voices in my day. DMHG Draco reflects on his tumultous relations with Hermione. Taken over by Leading, originally by Lady! Please r and r!
1. Behind scenes

**okay, here's chapter one! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I love disclaimers, especially funny ones, anyway, mine isn't funny, alas, I couldn't think of anything, so, here: I don't own any of this, except the plot, I think, but I do know for sure that I don't own Harry Potter and any of it's characters, or stuff like that, I'm sorry if I borrowed from your story, I never do that intentionally, and a lot of stuff sounds the same, but isn't, anyway, that's all!  
**

* * *

Chapter one: 

Okay, so maybe my life is a little better than it was, a little better, not a lot, just a little, seriously… Okay, so it's a lot better, in fact, my life is fantastic now, I mean, I've got the girl of my dreams, awesome best friends, a beautiful mother, a huge family, and a world that just exudes peace.

Now, I suppose you're wondering who on earth I am, and what on earth I'm talking about, let me explain. My name is Draco Malfoy, I used to have a horrible life, no friends, just cronies, everyone expected me to be evil, and I didn't want to be, my father controlled my every move, as well as my mother's, and, might I add, he was one of the people who expected me to be evil, so, I was evil to everyone who wasn't in Slytherin, even the people I liked, which was basically everyone I knew that wasn't in Slytherin, even Hagrid, actually, especially Hagrid, I love that man, he's fantastic! But I had to be horrible to him too. You can blame my father for that, everyone else does. Anyway, back to what I was saying, I was destined to serve the dark lord or see my mother die, and then go through lots of torture myself before I was killed, slowly, but, as you can tell, I didn't die, and neither did my mother, though, my father got thrown Azkaban, which is nice, let me tell you, he was pretty much the main reason my world wasn't at peace then, the other two were the dark lord, and everyone around me who hated me for what I appeared, and not who I am, only Dumbledore trusted me and actually like the real me, and he still does.

Oh yes, I suppose I should start at the beginning, where every good story apparently starts; at least that's what Hermione told me.

_go back in time, to September 1st, to Draco's first year. Switch to third person view_

As the hat yelled "Slytherin!" Draco took it off and stood up, he grinned inwardly, he didn't particularly like any of the Slytherins, but if he had been put in any other house, his father would have hurt him, badly, no need to elaborate. Draco had had to forcibly make the hat put him in Slytherin, and the hat had actually tried to trick him into going into Gryffindor, but Draco firmly told him that he didn't want to get beaten when he went home because he got put in any other house than Slytherin, especially Gryffindor. The hat remained silent for a second, and Draco was wondering what was going on, when the hat started sobbing, it was terrifying, I mean, this had all happened in the course of a few seconds, and then the hat just up and wails it's head off inside his brain! _'_What_ is wrong with you??'_ the hat just replied that whenever it sat on the heads of children who got beaten, and hexed, it felt so horrible, that it started crying, Draco just shook his head and said, _'look, just yell Slytherin, and be done with it!' _ The hat nodded, and yelled out "Slytherin" and continued sniffling as Draco put in down.

Eventually Dumbledore found out about his secret, when he was halfway through second year and helped him out, showing him that there were always ways for him and his mother to escape from Voldermort and come to the light side once Voldermort came back, at that draco had looked up in surprise, and Dumbledore nodded wisely (A/N when is Dumbledore not wise???) and said, "yes, my boy, I'm afraid that Voldermort is not completely gone, and in order for him to be entirely destroyed, he must first come back."

Draco just sat there, but from that day on, he was on the side of the Light, even when there was no need for sides, he and his mother, who was a sweet woman, but, as was mentioned before, was controlled by her husband. Draco now merely needed to keep up appearances until the right time, and he often went to Dumbledore with his problems, as the old man had made it quite clear to him that at any time draco needed him, he would be there, it was fantastic, Draco felt so much happier, even if he knew that darker times were to come, he also knew that the light always won, and that he was on the winning side. It almost made him laugh out loud.

The next year he noticed _Her_, something must have happened over the summer, because she was different, there was more of a fire around her that was more than just books, but apparently nobody else noticed, that she was more beautiful, that she had a little more new confidence, that even if she wasn't a star, she was most definitely the beautiful water reflecting it. But Draco was fine with that, he didn't want to have anyone else notice her, he wanted to have her all to himself, it was amazing, he had never felt that way about anyone before, and immediately regretted calling her a mudblood, even if it was vital for his cover, he just wanted her laughing eyes, to be laughing when they turned on him, not fierce and unforgiving, though he did like the lioness-like look she had, it made her look like a fire, water, and air goddess all at once.. _switch to Draco's point of view _It was amazing. Like that one time right before, during, and after she hit me when we were down near Hagrid's hut, I was originally there to watch Hagrid, I just couldn't stand to be cooped up in the Slytherin common room when one of Hagrid's beloved pets was getting killed, and it was all my fault, and I felt like I had to watch, to watch how much I was hurting Hagrid, because I felt I deserved to feel like scum, then _she_ showed up with Harry and Ron, or Ronald, as I call him to annoy him, it's fun, anyway, she showed up with Harry and Ron in tow, and I had to put up my horrible, cold mask again, we got into an argument, courtesy of my stupid mask, and my mask got punched, really, it was almost funny, if it hadn't hurt so much. Apparently Buckbeak didn't get his knacker knocked off (A/N heheheh, that sounded cool), Dumbledore told me later, about Hermione and Harry's little time travel escapade, it sounded fantastic.

Finally, in Fourth year, it happened, he came back, the dark lord had risen, it was really creepy, but before that, was the Tri-wizard tournament, and the Yule Ball, at the Yule Ball _She_ walked in the most fantastic dress, did I mention that over the summer she changed yet again? And, yet again, I was the only one who noticed, she just kept getting more beautiful, and I would have bet my fortune that one day she would just show up for breakfast and wow everyone. Thank goodness the Yule Ball was only one night, I could barely control myself when everyone started staring at her, I had gotten so used to thinking of her as _mine_, that it was annoying to have everyone staring at her, but she went back to her oversized school uniform, and then nobody noticed her, I'm not sure which annoyed me more, actually, that people had kept looking at her at the Yule Ball, or that after words, when she went back to her still beautiful self, nobody noticed her at all, it was like they didn't care about who she was, just what she looked like, it made me furious. But anyway, after the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, he-who-must-not-be-named-and-won't-just-shut-up-and-die-already, came back, and killed Cedric Diggory, which was too bad, because Diggory wasn't that bad of a chap, and almost got Harry, which would have been bad, to say the least. On horribly annoying thing though, is that almost nobody believed Harry when he said Voldermort was back, they made fun of him and everything, endangering everyone just so that they could keep their perfect little worlds (more like bubbles) intact.

Then in fifth year, the most horrible woman came from the ministry to teach, and was horrible to Harry, and everyone else who believed him, then was the only time I was ever happy to have a mask, especially when I saw Harry's hand.

Soon the horrible woman recruited me for some sort of stupid 'Get Harry Potter' club, even though we didn't call it that, only I did in my head. She even got Dumbledore to leave for a while! I swear I hate that woman; I did then, and always will. Pretty much the only good part of that year was with Fred and George's spectacular exit, I still laugh about it whenever I think of it. Then, Harry and DA when to fight the dark lord in the department of mysteries, and my uncle Sirius died, or fell through the curtain, though, I have some good news about that, but it can wait. Anyway, DA and the Order of Phoenix managed to nab quite a few Death Eaters, including my father, which made me quite happy, now all I had to worry about was the dark lord. That year ended sadly, but at least the wizarding world knew that the dark lord was back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Okay, please tell me how that was; this is my first fan fic, so please, no flames, just constructive criticism, though my story isn't fully developed yet, so there are quite a few things left to be discovered… please read and review, I would really appreciate it!!!**

_LeadingLadies9394_


	2. It was simple

_Okay, here's chappie two! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh, and please read and review! I really would like some feedback! Hopefully positive… Oh, and, in my chapters, I probably ramble a ton, I have two reasons for that, the first is that I think it's a good way to tell the story, and I like detail, and the second is that's the way I write, and Draco's explanation is basically mine too. _

_Thanks!_

_Lady_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot_

* * *

Chapter two:

Alright, so, I've told you about my entire school years one through five, now for my sixth, and last, year.

But before I begin, I might want to add that I might seem to go on a bit- someone snorts in the background -Shut up Ginny! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I might seem to go on a bit, but please understand, it's just the way I am.

It didn't take the dark lord long to recruit me to the Death Eaters, fortunately I was ready, and I knew exactly what I had to do, Dumbledore had told me everything I needed to do once Voldermort had taken me, I was to be a spy, and to do everything he said, or rather, ordered. Dumbledore also insisted that I not confide everything in him like I did in the previous years for fear of Voldermort using occlumnency on me. That was actually one of the hardest parts of that year. Not being able to tell Dumbledore everything; he was more of a father than Lucius ever was. When Voldermort ordered me to find a way for the Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts, I would tell Snape, so that he could tell Dumbledore, seeing as how Snape was a far more powerful occlumnens than I was.

I worked throughout the year, trying to get the people I hated into the school I loved, it was absolutely terrible, not to mention that it was hard enough to find a way through anyway! Finally I did it, and very soon after that came that fateful night, yes, the night Snape killed Dumbledore, the fantastic part about that was, though I knew Harry was somewhere underneath the cloak, watching, horrified with what was happening, I couldn't help but feel a little elated, I mean, this was a big part of Dumbledore's plan, and it had gone off without a hitch. Now, I guess that you're wondering why I would be able to feel anything other than grief and anger that Dumbledore had died; the simple answer would be that Dumbledore wasn't dead! I suppose you remember Dumbledore's friend, Nicholas Flamel, well, after the Philosophers Stone was destroyed, he was nearing death very quickly, and He offered his life to Dumbledore, and took the polyjuice potion that fateful night.

So Nicholas Flamel played his part, as did Severus and I. Everything became blurry after that, I remember Snape yelling at Harry as he chased us, and I remember the uncomfortable squeeze of apparating, I remember being _punished_ by the dark lord, and after that it became dark, and I woke up in a ratty old room who knows where, and who knows when.

After a while the door opened, and Snape came in, "Silence is of the utmost importance right now." He spoke in a whisper, "Get up, and come with me, he-who-must-not-be-named does not know that I am getting you out, I have stupefied the guard, and replaced his memory with memories of getting drunk, and falling asleep at his guard while you escaped. You must escape, find Miss Granger, she is the only one who won't hex at first sight, and tell her everything, make her give you vertisum, that is all, do not try to contact me, no matter what. Do you understand?" "Yes, but aren't you coming?" "No." "Why? I won't go without you!" "Keep your voice down, boy! And yes, you will, even if I have to tie you and throw you through the fire. I am staying because I am still needed to get information." Snape looked threateningly at me, and I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Now," Snape threw the floor powder into the fire, "you must say, 'Courtney and Keep, Hermione Granger's room'" "are you serious?" "Yes, now go!" with that Snape pushed me into the fire and I yelled the appropriate words.

I tumbled out of the fireplace, coughing up the terrible soot I was covered in, suddenly I heard a distinctly feminine voice, and distinctly _familiar_ feminine voice, saying a spell, before I could process what she said, I was bound in magicked ropes. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?" "Her-Granger, I came here to, to tell you the truth." Hermione seemed actually amused at this, "the truth? You do know how funny that is coming from you, don't you?" I just glared at her, I love her, but, she could sure be annoying sometimes, then she sobered up, "what's to stop me from hexing your bollocks off right now?" "Your curiosity, Granger, your curiosity, you wouldn't kill me while you still had questions." I replied simply, she gaped at me, "Why you-""Granger, please, just give me some vertisum, and ask me questions.." She looked rather put out, but opened a drawer in her bedside table and took out a small vial, uncorked it, and held it out, she seemed uncomfortable, and it was hilarious, I raised my eyebrow, she had seemed to have forgotten that I was still bound, she flushed –which was really quite becoming- and was leaning down to untie me, when I said, "tsk tsk Granger, what if I'm here to kill you? By untying my arm, you would be dissolving some of your advantage," She flushed again, which was really starting to be amusing, and stopped, she looked at a loss for what to do, "you'll have to pour it down my mouth, Granger." She looked at me with loathing, seeing that I was having a fabulous time, "fine!" She said as she leaned over and poured it down my throat, blushing the entire time, when it was halfway gone, I started choking, and she pulled back, looking at me with surprise, "are you alright?" "Fine," cough, weeze, gasp "why did you start choking?" I looked up, and blushed, in my head I cursed, her blushing was infectious! I quickly thought up a lie." You were pouring it down my throat too fast! Hell, Granger!" she seemed satisfied with the answer and poured the rest down my throat, slowly.

The truth was that when she leaned over, I had, er, really discovered, how much she had, uh, _grown_… Why did she have to wear such a low-necked shirt the day I decided to fall through her fireplace? Why?

After that, she sat down on the bed, and looked at me fixedly for a few minutes, then she started with the questions. Finally, she became satisfied, and she leaned back against the headboard, massaging her eyes, "Malfoy, this is a little hard to take all in, but I believe you, I believe every word," her she started laughing weakly, " and I don't even know why… Other than the vertisum, I mean."

* * *

_Okay, hello!!! Hello, that was chapter two, I hope you like it!_

_Okay, thanks!_

_Lady_


	3. Accepting Me

IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everybody, I thought you should know that my partner, Lady, has reached a block in her story. I, with her continued input about the plot, will be continuing the story for her. IF this poses any complaints or problems with anyone, please leave it in a review, or in a personal message. Thank you!

Leading, from LeadingLadies9394

IT'S MY TIME

CHAPTER 3: Accepting Draco

"_Malfoy, this is a little hard to take all in, but I believe you, I believe every word," Then she started laughing weakly, "And I don't even know why... Other than the veritaserum, I mean.."_

I shrugged, I had a witty comeback on the tip of my tongue, but I figured that right now wasn't the time for utter brilliance.

Hermione stood up abruptly; I watched her. She brushed off the imaginary dust that had settled on her very tight, very bum-hugging jeans, _curses,_ I thought in my brain.

_Curses! _ Anyways, she had walked over to her desk drawer and pulled out a spare bit of parchment. I could see her brow furrow as she bit her lip, trying to choose the right words to say. She pondered for a few minutes before standing up, muttering a quick "screw it," and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, I was coughing up ashes in the one fireplace I had hoped that I would never, ever have to be in. –someone scoffs indignantly in the background-

-Potter! Stop ruining my story!! Scarhead…-

Anyways, as I was saying, there I was. I was standing alone, well, except for the fact that Hermione was standing right next to me of course. I was standing mostly alone, covered in soot, with a rather bad headache, in the middle of Potter's fireplace. I know, the ultimate low point in my life right? –Sighs- So utterly traumatic,

-Ouch! She just hit me over the head for getting off topic again! Bloody infuriating woman, alright! Alright! I'm getting back to the story now!-

ANYWAYS, as I looked around I noticed that nobody was in sight. _Odd_, I thought. Hermione thought nothing of it and continued to pull me up the stairs.

"Well, well well, I know you love me darling, but I'm a wee bit tired, not in the mood tonight, such a tight grip you have there though," I couldn't help myself. What? Malfoys are programmed to have a bit of wit! It's in the code!

-Hey! I heard that Weasley! And no, it's not perverted jerk-ism, it's wit!- As I was saying, she glared at me, of course.

"Hah, hah, hah Malfoy, never knew you had a funny streak in you!" She snapped sarcastically.

"And for your information, we're going to see Harry!"

"Eurgh, not my cup of tea, love, I've never been one to bat for both teams, if you catch my drift?" I waggled my eyebrows at her, I thought it was cute, she slapped me. It hurt.

"Get that nasty mind out of the proverbial gutter Draco! This is serious business! If the rest of the order doesn't accept you, no-one will! You'll have to go back to Snape! Don't you see? This is the only way for you to be safe and alive!" She sounded close to tears,

I hate it when women cry.

"Alright! Alright! Just, don't cry ok?!"

"I wasn't going to cry!" She cried indignantly.

"Ok! Ok, let's just go see Scarhead and Freckle-Face, or else Voldemort won't get the chance to kill me because you already will have done the honors!" I turned her around, gave her a little shove and she continued to lead me down the long corridor.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, no, ok I admit it, I whined.

"No," she paused for a moment, "Now we are." She stopped in front of an intricately carved, ancient, beautiful oak door, she sighed, "I always want to cry when I look at this door, it's so beautiful," She sighed again. I rolled my eyes, _bore!_ I thought. She turned to me, at first I thought that she was going to bombard me with this lecture about how this is the first step, and how I shouldn't feel alone, because they'd learn to accept me in the future, or some worthless drabble like that. Instead she studied my face with a quizzical look on hers, and then she slowly licked her fingers and ran her hands through my hair, trying to smooth it back. At first I shied away from her; she rolled her eyes, "oh don't be silly!" She reprimanded, I pulled forward again with a glower on my face. She finished my hair, wiped the smudge of ash off of my face, and jerked my tie to make it straighter.

"Perfect," she muttered. I raised one elegantly arched eyebrow,

"Perfect man for a perfect lady," I whispered coquettishly, she blushed. That blush made me week in the knees. Or maybe it was the fact that she had just kicked me where it hurts; I whimpered and shut my eyes in pain.

"Bloody hell woman! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I roared, surprisingly she wasn't even phased by my yelling,

"For being an arrogant prick, now quit your whining and let's go!" She marched forward, with me glaring daggers at her back the entire way.

We entered the dimly lit room, at first I heard a low buzzing that I realized to be people talking in hushed tones. They gave words of greeting to Hermione, and then, realizing that I was there, did the usual 'oh-no-a-malfoy's-here-I'm-going-to-whip-out-my-wand-and-curse-his-member-off-for-being-so-evil' bit that they do, _yawn!_ When Hermione screamed out, "STOP!" Everyone froze, and turned to look at her.

"Look, everybody, please try to approach this rationally. Let me explain, Draco is a death-eater refugee! He doesn't want to be one anymore; he wishes to be on our side. Snape sent him here, knowing that he would be safe, please! He needs our help!" She pleaded.

"Hah hah that's very funny Hermione, but it's a little early for April Fools'! Now let's get him!" Potter roared,

Hermione jumped in front of me, I could feel my own heart pounding.

"Harry no!"

"Hermione get out of the way! He's evil Hermione! EVIL!!"

"Harry! HE'S HARMLESS!" She cried exasperatedly,

"HEY!" I cried indignantly, what? I could be very VERY persuasive, and I'm not harmless!

-Yes Ginny! I could TOO hurt a fly if I wanted!!!!-

Everyone looked at me,   
"SHUT UP!" they all screamed._ Of _course I thought, I rolled my eyes and busied myself with watching Hermione defend my honor.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I whipped around, that was the scariest voice I had ever heard, and believe me, I'd heard plenty of nasty voices in my day.

"STOP THIS TOMFOOLERY THIS INSTANT! THIS BOY IS NOT AN ENEMY! HE'S REPENTED FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! HE WANTS TO HELP US! HE WANTS TO SEE VOLDEMORT-STOP WHIMPERING RON!- HE WANTS TO SEE VOLDEMORT DEMOLISHED JUST AS MUCH AS THE REST OF US!!!!" She ranted, breathing heavily. _Tomfoolery?_ I asked myself, _note to self, look up tomfoolery in the dictionary…_

"And if you can't learn to accept Draco for who he is, and not what he's done, then you were not the men that I thought you were." With that, they had no choice but to accept me.

"Alright Hermione! Alright, listen Malfoy, you can stay here. I'll owl Dumbledore, and hopefully Snape will have already owled McGonnagall and the other Order leaders, but I'm warning you," Potter leaned in, his eyes narrowing, "Any funny business Malfoy, and you'll be out of here so fast, with as many broken bones as possible that you won't even be able to crawl the way back to Daddy, you hear me?"

"Yes Potter, but what I hear more is that nasty breath of yours, have you not ever heard of a breath mint? That is utterly disgusting, no wonder you can't get a girl,"

Potter glared at me, then he glared at Hermione,  
"Any funny business Hermione, Any at all!" He huffed,

"We got it Harry," She complied.

"Jerk." Ronald muttered,

"Freak." I shot back.

Hermione just sighed, for some reason I think she got the impression that this was going to be a long first week.

"Hermione, I'm hungry!" I complained,

"Alright Draco, let's go find you something to eat…."

A/N hey guys! Hoped you like my first chapter of It's My Time, I kept Lady's original first two chapter because I thought they were good, please read and review, me and Lady would greatly appreciate it!

Luvs, Leading from LeadingLAdies9394


End file.
